


Day 36

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 36

"What if I don’t choose either? I could just walk out of here."

"You can take a 50/50 chance, or I can shoot you in the head."

reallly...with a lighter?

"Oddly enough, no one's taken that option."

"I'll have the gun, please."

"Really, you, sure?"

"Definitely.The gun."

"Don't want to phone a friend?"

a friend...don't have any of those...Joh- oh...

"The gun."

"I know a real gun when I see one."

"Others didn't."

"Clearly. Wellll....this was interethhting. I look forward to the court case."

"Just before you go...did you figure it out?

Huh?

"...which one's the good bottle?"

"Of course I did. Child's play."

"Well...which one, then?"

god. I reallly need to know....

"Which one would you ’ave picked, just so I know whether I could have beaten you?"

damnnn...

"C'mon. finish the game..."

This one? Yes? Yes...

"Oh...interesting."

 

Nononono - SHERLOCK!!! No, please!

 

"I bet you get bored...in fact I know you do, a man like you."

Bored...I loathe being bored...John...John? why am I thinking of...oh.

"...so clever. But what’s the point of being clever if you can’t prove it?"

"Still the addict."

No...

"But this...this is what you’re really addicted to, innit?"

I'm right, have to be...

"You'd do anything...anything at all...to stop from being bored...tha's it."

"You're not bored now, are you?"

 

Have to - no option -

 

"Was I right? Did I get it right?"

Damnnn it!

"Okay, tell me this: your sponsor. Who was it? The one who told you about me – my ‘fan’. I want a name."

"No."

"You're dying, but there is still time to hurt you...the NAME!"

"A name."

"Now."

"THE NAME!!"

"MORI-ARTY!"

Moriarty? Moriarty...Moriarty...


End file.
